Provided and actually used are various online amusement systems where a server apparatus and a terminal apparatus where a game is played are connected with each other via a network and various services relating to the game are provided from the server apparatus to the terminal apparatus. For example, offered is a system where a game is played by using technique of the SNS (the abbreviation of “Social Net working System. And so forth.) on a browser of the terminal apparatus of a user (for example, see the patent literature 1.). Further, also offered is an online selling system where a purchase terminal installed in a store, or a user terminal apparatus such as a portable phone or a personal computer, and a server apparatus are connected with each other via a network, and the server apparatus selects any one of prizes from a predetermined group of prizes based on an instruction of a user, and provides the won prize to the user (for example, see the patent literature 2.).